I Will Love You
by Hikari-me
Summary: "Hai Luka, bisakah kau keluar bersamaku?" balasnya dari sebrang sana dan mengajakku keluar tanpa menanyakan apapun kecuali hal itu. Aku melihat jam dinding yang terpasang di kamarku, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, apakah aku sudah tidur dan bermimpi kalau dia mengajakku keluar jam segini? "Sekarang...?" aku bertanya ragu- ragu, mungkiin saja yang dia maksud itu besok.


Apa kaba kalian semua? Sang author baru belajar publish cerita baru.

Terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah mau meng klik cerita ini...

Aku beneran gak tau gimana nulis summarrynya, cerita ini kubuat karena bosan dikelas, dosen nya gak datang2 sih...  
karena itu aku gak tahu cerita ni bagus pa gak, semoga aja bagus dan bisa kalian terima...

Heheheh...

Yah pokonya selamat membaca deh...

Ku harap cerita ni bisa menghibur kalian semua...

Semoga gak ada typo...

**I Will Love You**

**Presented by Hikari- me**

**Disclaimer by Yamaha and Crypton**

**Warnings: Author masih belajar**

**Don't like don't read.**

Aku membalik halaman demi halaman dari buku yang kubaca di kamarku, kamar dengan cat berwarna pink dengan beberapa hiasan dinding yang terpajang rapi disana, kamar yang umum dimiliki kebanyakan anak perempuan. Lagu dengan musik klasik yang cocok untuk membaca buku kuputar di radio kecilku, mataku terus saja menelusuri barisan kata yang begitu menarik minatku ini, sesekali aku membetulkan rambut panjangku, sambil terus membaca. Sampai halaman dibukuku tak tersisa lagi, kututup buku yang baru saja kubaca, tiba- tiba aku mendengar suara haphoneku berbunyi, kulihat layar hanphoneku lalu melihat nama yang tertera 'Kaito no baka', segera aku menekan tombol penjawab telpon.

"Halo..." sapaku basa basi di telpon.

"Hai Luka, bisakah kau keluar bersamaku?" balasnya dari sebrang sana dan mengajakku keluar tanpa menanyakan apapun kecuali hal itu. Aku melihat jam dinding yang terpasang di kamarku, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, apakah aku sudah tidur dan bermimpi kalau dia mengajakku keluar jam segini?

"Sekarang...?" aku bertanya ragu- ragu, mungkiin saja yang dia maksud itu besok.

"Iya, sekarang." Dia menjawabnya tanpa ada jeda sedikitpun, dia sungguhan ternyata.

"Baiklah, tapi jemput aku ya?" akhirnya aku mengiyakan ajakannya.

"Oke, aku akan menjemputmu sebentar lagi, tunggulah." Dia menjawab dengan suara yang kelihatan begitu senang, pastilah sekarang dia sedang tersenyum antusias dari seberang sana, walau sedikit aku mengerti dirinya.

"Akan ku tunggu." Akupun menjawab dengan gembiranya. Merebahkan diriku di tempat tidur, entah kenapa aku begitu senang dengan ajakkannya, mungkinkah...

"_I will love you..."_

aku mengucapkan apa yang ada di pikiranku tanpa sadar, ketika menyadarinya mukaku tiba- tiba memerah, hei tunggu dulu, apa maksudnya...? apakah ini sungguhan...?

Aku segera melompat turun dari tempat tidurku, bergegas membuka lemariku dan mulai mencari pakaian yang akan ku pakai, tidak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk memilih, hanya t-shirt warna pink yang sewarna dengan rambutku dan celana jeans biru tua yang kupilih, inilah gayaku sehari- hari walau dibilang tomboy sekalipun aku tak peduli, yaaahhh... pada dasarnya aku bukan tipe cewek yang senang berdandan. Aku menyisir rambut panjangku berdiri di depan cermin memandang pantulan diriku di balik cermin. 'Sederhana' itulah kata- kata yang cocok untukku sekarang.

"Hihihi... Maaf ya, aku tak suka berdandan yang lebih dari ini." Aku berbicara pada diriku didepan cermin sambil tertawa kecil.

TIN... TIIINN...! suara klakson mobil terdengar dari depan rumahku, pasti itu dia, cepat sekali dia menjemputku, apa ada urusan yang begitu penting ya? Pikirku. Aku keluar dengan sedikit ragu, apa tidak masalah kalau hanya begini? Aku melihatmu tersenyum antusias dari balik kaca mobilmu, melambaikan tangan padaku yang baru berada di depan pintu rumahku. Lagi- lagi perasaan senang menghampiriku, memangnya manusia akan merasa senang seperti ini hanya karena dijemput seseorang?

"_I will love you..."_

Kaito terus melajukan mobilnya di jalan yang begitu panjang, sesaat suasana sepi mengelilingi kami, aku tak begitu suka dengan suasana seperti ini, jadi untuk memecahkannya harus aku duluan yang bicara.

"Hei Kaito, kita mau pergi kemana...?" tanyaku penasaran, dari tadi dia tak mau mengatakan tujuannya sih, aku jadinya penasaran.

"Rahasia, nanti kau juga tahu" jawabnya ringan sambil tersenyum jahil tanpa menoleh padaku. Hei, apakah kau tahu? Aku sangatlah penasaran... keluhku.

"Kemana sih...?" tanyaku lagi, kali ini dengan perasaan sedikit jengkel.

"Sudahlah, ikut saja..." lagi- lagi dia menjawab dengan cara yang sama, karena merasa tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti, aku memutuskan tidak akan bertanya lagi, dan tentu saja memasang wajah kesalku.

Aku terus melihat keluar jendela, memandang lampu jalan dan gedung tinggi yang diterangi lampu berkelap- kelip, indah sekali malam ini, langit dengan ribuan bintang yang samar karena lampu di kota, lalu berbagai macam bentuk lampu. Semakin lama pikiranku semakin jauh, menuju mimpi yang tak terhingga jauhnya, perasaan cinta mulai menghanyutkan diriku, perlahan membawa mimpi indah padaku. Sesaat aku melirik Kaito yang masih fokus pada jalanan yang dia lalui, kenapa Kaito hari ini sedikit berbeda? Tak biasanya dia serius seperti ini. Lalu kemana dia mau membawaku? Aku menahan rasa penasaranku, mungkin semua akan terjawab saat kami tiba di tempat yang akan dia tuju nanti. Ku alihkan lagi mataku kejalanan, memperhatikan sekeliling , mencoba memikirkan tempat yang akan dia tuju. Tapi semakin lama tempatnya semakin menjauh dari kota, lampu yang menghalangi bintang perlahan mulai berkurang, samar- samar aku mendengar suara ombak dari kejauhan, apa mungkin dia menuju...?

"_I will love you..."_

"Hei, mau kemana sih?" tanyaku untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sebentar lagi." Jawabnya santai, masih saja mengendarai mobilny. Lama kelamaan suara ombak makin jelas, dia membelokkan mobilnya, memasuki suatu tempat yang sepi, hanya terdengar suara ombak yang saling berlomba.

"Sudah sampai..." ucapnya seraya tersenyum penuh arti. Lalu dia menghenturun dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untukku.

"Hah? Dimana?" tanyaku heran

"Lihat saja." Dia menarikku untuk mengikuti langkahnya, dia baru berhenti ditempat yang tak terlalu jauh dari mobilnya.

"Waaaaa... Lauuut..." aku berteriak kagum.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya dengan bangga.

Aku hanya kagum melihat sekitarku, dia mengajakku ke- laut saat hari secerah ini, bintang dilangit bertebaran di langit dan laut yang gelap suara ombak yang terdengar bagaikan nyanyian laut terdengar begitu indah, tempat itu tak terdapat penerangan satupun, hanya sinar bulan yang bersinar begitu terangnya, aku masih saja mengagumi tempat itu, berlari, berjalan dan berteriak bagai anak kecil. Angin menerpa rambutku dan membuatnya sedikit berantakan. Kaito hanya memandangku yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

"Hei, darimana kau tahu aku suka tempat seperti ini?" aku menoleh padanya dengan tertawa senang. Tapi saat aku mamfokuskan mataku padanya.

DEGH!

Jantungku seakan berhenti untuk sesaat saat Kaito memandangku dengan matanya yang serius, baru kali ini aku melihat pandangan matanya yang serius itu, dia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat penting padaku.

"A.. Apa?" tanyaku gugup, sambil mengalihkan pandangan darinya dengan muka yang terasa panas.

"Luka..." suara Kaito memanggilku begitu serius.

"Ya...?" jawabku tanpa memandang matanya.

"aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting padamu, tapi biar bagaimanapun jawabanmu aku berharap tak akan mengubah keadaan yang sekarang." Dia mulai bicara, memandang lurus padaku, sesaat aku kaget dengan sikap dan kata- katanya tadi, walaupun aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dia katakan, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa senang .

Aku berpikir sebentar sambil memandang laut gelap yang tak berbatas, membiarkan angin memainkan rambutku, mendengarkan suara ombak yang bagaikan musik lembut ditelingaku, menutup mataku mencoba nenikirkan kata- katanya tadi. Apa yang akan dia katakan? Sampai dia berkata begitu... pikirku, tapi aku yakin apapun itu aku bisa menerimanya. Setelah berpikir, aku membuka mataku lalu memandang Kaito yang menunggu jawabanku.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanyaku mantap sambil tersenyum kearahnya...

"_I will love you..."_

**End**

Gimana ceritany? Ada yang penasaran gak?  
mungkin gak ada ya... soalnya gampang ditebak...

Entah kenapa aku merasa kata- katanya banyak yang monoton...

Kalau ada saran atau kritik silakan sampaikan ya, kasih saran summarynya gimana boleh deh, aku sangat terbantu..

Ok. See u in next story


End file.
